


Heat Miser X Female Reader (18+)

by FantasyLover369



Category: A Miser Brothers' Christmas (2008), A Year Without a Santa Claus (1974)
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Burns, Christmas Smut, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cold Weather, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, Elf Sex, Erotica, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Female Ejaculation, Fire, Fire Powers, Flirting, Floor Sex, French Kissing, Fuck Or Die, Fucked Up, Fucking, Gangbang, Genital Torture, Gentle Kissing, Gratuitous Smut, Group Sex, Hardcore, Holidays, Hot, Hot Sex, Hurt, Ice, Implied/Referenced Torture, Intoxication, Kissing, Large Cock, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Magic, Magic Cock, Maledom, Maledom/Femsub, Masochism, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Neck Kissing, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Kissing, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Punishment, Rape Fantasy, Reader-Insert, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Kink, Skull Fucking, Slapping, Slow Burn, Smut, Surprise Kissing, Throne Sex, Tit Torture, Torture, Vaginal Sex, Vodka, Volcanoes, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28564452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyLover369/pseuds/FantasyLover369
Summary: You are an elf (Santa's elf, to be precise), and, after traveling through a severe snowstorm, you enter Heat Miser's volcanic home (for obvious reasons a.k.a because you are COLD), and he fucks the fucking fuck out of you along with his six fucking minions. The fucking end.
Relationships: Heat Miser/Female Reader, Heat Miser/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Heat Miser X Female Reader (18+)

**Author's Note:**

> So, after finishing my Snow Miser smut, I knew I had to do one about his brother, Heat Miser. 𝘉𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺, 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘕𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘩 𝘞𝘪𝘯𝘥. And, during my arduous writing, I've come to realize that Snow Miser is soft-dom, while Heat Miser is hard-dom. Just an interesting fact about these two. Furthermore, since Hot Boi is hard-dom, you can expect him to be a callous motherfucker who revels in dominating his sex doll even if it means hurting her, so be prepared for torture via fire. I wonder what North Wind will be like...  
> Also, I started writing this in, like, a few days after Christmas, I think. So, if it's flawed (cuz I like to rush things), don't be fucking upset. At least Hot Boi gets some love. And no anal sex again. More emphasis on his fire powers.
> 
> THE FEMALE CHARACTER IS 18+

"Hey! What are you doing? Can't you read what that sign says...? Huh? What is that?"  
"Hello, and Merry Christmas! Happy Holidays!"   
A bewildered Heat Miser is greeted by none other than probably one of Santa's tallest elves, hovering in Mary Poppins style through the volcanic entrance, much to his dismay. Despite being the same height as an average human, you don their signature outfit and possess unique magical abilities. You goggle his house in awe, loving the red interior and warmth.  
"Don't mind me bursting in like this, but that hailstorm nearly killed me. Anyway, so how are you? And, please, don't be angry. I don't mean to cause harm. I'm one of Santa's little helpers!"  
"What... Who... What are you?"  
"Why, I'm an elf, sir."  
"An elf?"  
"Of course. I even have the signature outfit. See?"  
"Ever heard of costume parties?"  
"Oh, but I can do magic, as you and your adorable little minions just witnessed. Nice room. Gee, wish I had one like this. So cozy. Red is my favorite, by the way."  
You shudder and wipe the frost off your outfit while continuously talking, oblivious to Heat Miser's and his minions' scorching glare. With a heavy sigh, the king of fire recoils into his throne, endeavoring to repress his temper since he has made a promise to Mother Nature to never melt another elf again. While grumbling and scowling, pondering what you really want and why Santa Claus is so unfair to him, the flame-haired being observes you adjusting your mini-skirt, revealing quite a bit of your pussycat. Once you're done brushing the rime off your chest, a sight for the blushing minions, Heat Miser decides to be friendly for Mother's sake.  
"So... You're an elf?"  
"Yep."  
"Well, you sure don't look like one."  
"That's because I'm the tallest!"  
"Mhm... You don't say."  
He says, his voice dry with irony, his minions giggling. He already regrets this conversation, if he can even call it that. As for yourself, you like the guy; he's short, round, and super cute when angered.   
"Would you like me to prove it?"  
"Prove what?"  
"That I am an elf. Here."  
You scurry up the stairs, over to Mr. Sun, who is visibly puzzled as you lean forward, smiling, barely a few inches from his face.  
"Touch them!"  
You then shift aside the strands of hair to reveal your pointed ears, inviting him to touch them. Despite Heat Miser's hands being hot, perhaps too hot, the sudden blaze of heat is more than welcome, especially after traveling through that storm. When he notices your glee, he proceeds to handle both your ears, your neck, then, ultimately, cradles your face.  
"It feels so good."  
"Does it? I thought you liked the North Pole better."  
"Oh, I do. But this is still so wonderful. Warmth is crucial sometimes, you know."  
"Is it? Then come closer, and let daddy warm you up, little caramel."  
Then, with a sharp tug, he plants his lips on yours, molding them with a fiery passion that staggers you, uncertain how to respond to such affection, especially from a Miser Brother. You close your eyes and let his tongue invade your mouth to seductively frolic with yours, savoring every inch of your oral cavity like it's candy. Bewitched by his masculine scent, not to mention those perverse, beastly sounds he elicits, you land your trembling hands on his chest to feel his heartbeat, then shyly reach for his trousers, only to be surprised by a pulsating tumescence that twitches upon contact. Ineluctably, you sit in his lap and straddle him, further sinking into the kiss, feeling his cock almost tear through the fabric to fuck your pussy, longing for its warm embrace. In desperation, you pull away from his lips to ask him something special, but he immediately starts to suckle your breasts, nibbling them even.  
"Can I see your cock? It's so hard."  
He bites harder just to hear you squeak, pleasured by your doll voice. Even better, he pulls on your mammaries without mercy, bearing a rapturous look, feasting on each of them like a famished child. It's astounding how he is consumed with such insatiate lust for your elven body.   
"It's a shame you don't have milk."  
"P-please, let me see it. I wanna eat it like ice cream."  
"Very well, then. Show me what you've got."  
You kiss him on the cheek, then hop off his lap and excitedly kneel to pull down his pants, revealing his disproportionately large cock and balls, as he smugly watches your reaction, proud of his manhood.   
"You like them?"  
"They're so big!"  
"Go on."  
"Well, I've never seen anything like them!"  
"Of course, you haven't. Hehe."  
His succulent, fertile cock is already foaming, standing fully erect, covered in veins, and lustrous from the fluid that pearls into droplets as it throbs with sensuous trills, overexcited merely from your breath. When you touch it, its muscles contract, a sperm trickles downward its rosy skin to his sweaty balls, those plump melons swollen with juice and possess an intoxicating musk scent, hypnotizing your female mind with their conjoined virility.  
"Hope you have a big appetite. Although with a figure like that, I can't guarantee it."  
"Don't worry. I have an addiction to royal icing."  
"Is that so? Then you're going to love my hot, sticky eggnog."  
He smirks as he pulls your face closer to his sizzling sausage, caressing the back of your head to assure you're safe with daddy. You curiously taste it first, finding yourself spontaneously enamored with the palatable tang of honeyed cock.   
"What do you think?"  
Without responding, you close your eyes and suck his mushroom cap like a lollipop, greedily hoovering up the leakage.  
"I love it. Mmm."  
"Love it? You mean, adore it? Don't you, cupcake?"  
A tone of sadistic joy oozes in his voice, and it is beginning to frighten you. Then, the next thing you see is a small flame twirling in the palm of his hand, being directed toward your face, letting you know who's boss. You immediately swallow him whole, moaning in a mix of fear and excitement, as his monstrous cock stretches your neck without mercy. It's all so sudden, which is what arouses you.  
"Good girl. Let's hope your choice of words will be more... thought out next time. Understand? Understand?!"  
He shouts, prompting you to pull back and answer.  
"Y-yes, m-master."  
You cough as a viscous string of cream sticks to your lips, the rest of it dangling inside your throat, thoroughly coating its walls.  
"Hmm. Looks like you're catching on already. What are you lolly-gagging at? Keep sucking, you slut!"  
Again, as previously, you swallow his whole cock until your face is stretched, your throat bulging with its phallic shape, your pathetic jaw already sore as you muster enough remaining strength to suck him, yet you know you cannot give up now. You must gratify the desires of your new master, Heat Miser. So, you bob your head to and fro, face-fucking yourself with unbridled ardor as if you are orgasmic from every thrust, which you really are, for the minions can see your swollen pussy from behind, and, yes, you lack underwear. Soon, you wonder when you may rest, but fear of the consequences restrains you from even daring to pause and ask questions. Instead, you continue to fellate him and await his orders, and eventually, you start to enjoy it. You succumb to the eroticism of the act, and, with tender eyes, you lovingly suck his juicy cock, taking time to carefully absorb every inch, moaning deeply so that your throat vibrates, teasing the come out of him.  
"Oh, fuck. Keep doing what you're doing. I'm almost coming."  
Suddenly, you withdraw, leaving him on the brink of the climax and a bit upset.  
"Why did you stop?"  
He asks with a notable quiver in his voice, rubicund cheeks and all. Even his cock seems to be asking. It's overloaded with cream, brimming at the top, and ready to shoot any second.   
"My jaw is too sore. Please, forgive me, master. Let me try this."  
Before he could complain, you quickly pamper his balls, bathing each of them in your saliva, tonguing his erogenous zones like a queen while massaging his fat beef stick. You look up to him with a kittenish quality in your eyes, seeing him grip the edge of his throne's armrests, gasping.  
"It's alright. You are forgiven."  
As you continue to savor his luscious man-meat, an abrupt tingle penetrates your slit, diving not too deep, just barely reaching your sweet spot, and tantalizing you with every thrust. The silky skin of their fresh meat sacks slaps your belly as they swing, smashing into your moist pit in a staccato manner.   
"Looks like even my minions wanna have fun with you. Nngh. I feel like I'm gonna explode. Aah."  
Quickly, you return to his neglected cock and continue the fellation, loving the way he moans and struggles, with a look of holy ecstasy. Finally, his eyes roll, he sinks into his throne when his balls twitch, followed by an explosion of sweet, thick, warm milk that inundates your belly. Still spitting a few drops on your face, he relaxes, his heart pumping fast and veins pulsing with satisfaction. Moreover, the minions themselves splatter their confections all over your ass, incessantly worshipping your appetizing bottom by kissing and molesting it.  
"Tee-hee. You look so cute when you're happy! Such a big boy, and so yummy, too!"  
You giggle, bopping him on his red nose, and squeezing his cheeks.   
"And now for the reward. Sit on daddy's lap, kitten!"  
"Yes, daddy."  
The second his godly cock penetrates your honeypot and reaches your a-spot, sobriety diminishes, your head becomes light, and your heartbeat accelerates, resulting in your entire body being paralyzed and overcome by a tsunami of inexorable heat and euphoria. Gripping his shoulders while muttering in an almost unknown language under each breath, you get a sort of spiritual high from his veinous beast stretching your narrow canal, a profound, indefinable sensation, and he knows it.  
"I'd like to see you try and walk after this!"  
He growls, clutching your ass cheeks with a wry smile.   
"And you may only come when I do. Understand?"  
"Y-yes, d-daddy!"  
"Good. Now brace yourself."  
Heat Miser starts thrusting into you with furious vigor, causing your eyes to tear as a hurricane of pleasure billows within you, gradually intensifying, rendering you a drunk whore incessantly chanting his name. He finds your reaction amusing, especially your ahegao face, elongated squeals that quiver as you bounce on his cock, everything about you makes him boil with perverse delight.   
"You like that, don't you?"  
He says as he slaps your tits, each of them until they're red, then takes one into his mouth to munch on it, still wishing it had milk.   
"Oh, daddy!"  
You scream louder, tongue lolled out, imploring him to destroy you like you haven't been fucked for a hundred years. However, the harder he fucks your cooch, the less you can control yourself. Therefore, within a minute, you squirt like a manic sprinkler, much to the minions' enjoyment, except for Mr. Hundred-And-One, who does not remember granting you permission to climax yet. You snuggle up against his cheeks, somewhat tipsy, and coo praises into his ear like you haven't done anything wrong.  
"Well, well, well. It looks like I'm going to have to punish you. Later, of course, since my balls need to be emptied."  
"Yes, fuck me again, you animal! I'm all yours!"  
"I'll admit, you're quite the nympho! Haha! Hope my brother won't find out."  
"Your brother?"  
"Nevermind. Alright, boys! Jump in!"  
After lying you down on the ground, he holds you by your hips, then presses his cock into your moist depths till his balls touch your ass, stealing a gasp from you as he once again impacts your enraptured spot. The glorious sight of his monstrous cock twitching under your delicate skin makes him want to impregnate you a thousand times. Meanwhile, six of his minions lavish kisses on your face and breasts, molesting you, rubbing their cinnamon rolls all over you with impish glee, and using you as their personal cum-dump.   
"I'm going to fucking destroy you, princess. Any last words?"  
"I love you, daddy."  
"Oh, you're getting better at this by the minute! You're so tight!"  
His loud breathing, plus the spellbinding sound of his sweat-sodden balls consistently slapping your ass, bring the inner pornstar out of you not just for him, but for his minions, as you fellate several of them all at once, consuming their lard like a fucking cow.   
"You two, add a little flame to her tits! And, you two, give her some of that firewater."  
"Mmm-mm-mmm."  
"Shut the fuck up, and keep sucking them, or else!"  
He hushes you with a violent slap on your wobbling tits, already struggling to maintain his seed from abruptly frothing your fertile womb. The two minions promptly return with iron tongs that are sizzling hot on each tip and, as ordered, pinch your nipples, tweaking them. You elicit an internal shriek so intense that your throat vibrates, pleasuring the minions who are rigorously face-fucking you, smothering you in their whip cream. Then, the other two return, bringing a bottle of vodka, obey their boss, and slowly force you to consume every drop of it.  
"Yes, cook those tits for daddy! I'm almost coming!"  
His foaming cock twitches, his shivering knees buckles as he feels it overtaking, and, at last, both of you climax. After delivering a pulsating jet of eggnog that bursts outward in collision with your rushing secretions, he hoists you into his arms and kisses you. And once he places you on his throne and withdraws, the residual fluids splash onto the ground, forming a pasty puddle, your entire tube lathered with his butterfat. His glossy member glistens from the kindling of the flames, now more purplish in hue, and leaves a streak of white as he rubs it against your belly. You recline to soothe your panting heart, intoxicated not just with post-coital bliss, your tits sore, staring at Mr. Green Christmas with yearning in your eyes.   
"That was better than expected."  
"Thank you, d-daddy. You were wonderful. Although I don't know what I'm gonna tell Santa after this. He's gonna be real angry."  
You stammer, your head swaying, looking so dumb he starts regretting his decisions.  
"Yeah. Well, it's not over yet."  
"Oh? It's not?"  
"Of course. You were a naughty girl. Remember?"  
"Oh?"  
"Yes. So, you know what that means? It's punishment time."  
"But..."  
He smacks your cheeks, not in anger, but in a degenerate lust for your agony. He longs to hear you cry, to hurt you until you're numb. The temptation to scorch your flesh is strong, but he'd torment you progressively instead, punish you for being an unruly slut who dares to come first. Summoning a tiny flame on his index finger, he steers it toward your roasted tits, tantalizing you with the heat, and orgasmic from your constant pleading to stop.  
"You're not as scared as you should be. You may be an elf, but I am a Miser brother. All of my brothers and sisters are powerful. I, for one, can broil you alive right now if I wish. So, take it easy. Besides, I know you want it. You want me to hurt you. You like it that way."  
With saying that, he dismisses the flame and clutches your tits so hard they almost pop, gaining a feeble yelp from you, exciting your erotic senses with unbearable heat radiating from his palms onto your skin. He presses his cock between your moist, swollen flaps, indulging in the eroticism by making the heat grow progressively hotter.  
"You crave to be owned by someone strong and assertive rather than a jolly fat man in a red suit! True?"  
"Yes!"  
After making you scream long enough, he releases your tits from the crushing hold, leaving them red and sore, then directs his attention at your miniature strawberry. He guides his fiery finger downward, tracing your abdomen until he arrives at your jellybean. He presses it down, testing its rigid state, bearing a devilish smirk that emanates pure mischief. It's time to take things up a notch.  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
He grins, massaging your belly and thighs.  
"What a big girl you are! Bet it tastes good, too."  
He toys with your tumescence, from meager nudges to firm pulls, from biting to burning, savoring your helplessness, adoring your shivering body when it responds to the pain, then harming it again. Your cries for mercy, your high-pitch voice, it makes the come boil inside his cock and balls.   
"Do you want me to hurt you more?"  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Really? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, daddy. Yes. Burn me."  
He emits heat from his mouth, warming your pussy, then burning it, and repeats the same cycle. A string of white emerges from his cock as he feasts on your sumptuous banquet, always denying you orgasm and often striking your clit that's somehow still tumescent till it aches for more. No matter how much you obey him, how docile you are, he keeps denying you the release. And, like the devil he is, he continues to indulge in his sensual malice with all his heart and soul. When he does allow you to orgasm, after having been neglected ten times, he doesn't stop stimulating your clit, and you don't stop him from doing it either. The anguish he inflicts upon your body gives him such a tender glow down there, a sinful euphoria, one that instantly makes him spurt his seed, yet he still won't let go of your clit until his monster cock is drained.  
"Now, that was excellent. Let's hope you won't disobey me next time. However, I wouldn't mind doing it all over again, my sexy kitten."  
"Oh, daddy. I-I..."  
Suddenly, the room quakes when a thunderous voice of a woman calls for Heat Miser, who hurriedly pulls his pants up before giving you a roguish smile.  
"I'll be back, sweetheart. Just gotta do the usual with mother. In the meantime, my minions will keep you company. Don't touch anything!"  
"Can I meet your mom? I bet she's awesome."  
"Yeah... About that. My brother will see you, and I don't like sharing!"  
"But it would be so much fun."  
"That's exactly the problem! He's always more fun than me!"  
And just like that, with a flash, he disappears, leaving you alone with his six minions, who have other things in mind.  
"Aww, you're all so short and cute. I adore short men. Just don't touch my bosoms because they're really sore."


End file.
